


It Was Lost Long Ago

by Pokeluv101



Series: Their Clandestine Romance [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru visits a castle. (KuroMahi, “It’s all coming back to Me” Songfic)A/N: This is a small sequel to “Their Clandestine Romance” with a twist.
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Series: Their Clandestine Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741093
Kudos: 49





	It Was Lost Long Ago

“I’ve seen pictures of the castle but it’s even more beautiful in person. Thanks for agreeing to go on this tour with me, Misono.” Mahiru said to his friend. A month ago, he found the castle in his history textbook and he wanted to visit it. Unfortunately, the medieval castle was in London and he couldn’t afford to travel to another country. He was a university student so money with tight.

His friend was a pianist and invited his friends to watch his recital in England. The opportunity would allow him to support Licht and visit the castle as well so he happily accepted. Mahiru insisted that they visit the castle the final night of their trip. He grew up in Japan so London’s different architecture was fascinating to him. He thought there was something familiar within the photos of the castle.

Mahiru tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling and the chandeliers hanging above them. The castle had been restored and updated so the halls had modern lighting. Yet, the longer he stared at the ceiling, the more he was able to picture the room lit with candles. He didn’t take his eyes off the ceiling as he walked down the hall. His friends’ voices sounded far away to him.

“You’re going to walk into the wall if you keep staring off into space.” Misono lightly poked Mahiru to get his attention. They were exploring the castle yet Mahiru was silent. He thought it was a little strange considering that he was a talkative person. “The tour guide gave us a map of the castle. Where do you two want to go next? The courtyard behind the castle has a beautiful garden and maze.”

“I want to look for secret passages!” Licht patted random bricks on the wall with the hope that a hidden door will open. Misono all but screamed in horror and tried to stop his friend. They didn’t notice Mahiru walk to the window and look down at the sunflower maze. Behind him, Licht said: “My mom told me that the king would meet his lover in secret places around the castle.”

“Meet me in the center of the sunflower maze.” With the whisper, Mahiru knocked gently on the window. The words suddenly came to him but he didn’t fully understand their meaning. He felt his friends staring at him and he blushed. “Sorry, I was thinking that we should go to the courtyard. It’ll be fun if we can try to make our way through the maze. The center has a beautiful statue.”

“The pamphlet said that the memorial was made by the king for his lover. The court discovered their relationship and he was sent away.” Misono showed Mahiru the book he bought on the tour. The portrait of the king was familiar to him. “Between the time period and their class difference, it would’ve been impossible for them to be together for long.”

“They must’ve known that as well but they loved each other enough to try. It’s painfully romantic, isn’t it? I wonder what it’s like to love so strongly.” While Mahiru had dated a few people in the past, he never found someone who he wanted to spend his life with. A part of him felt as if there was someone else waiting for him.

He walked with his friends down the stairs and passed through the grand hall to go outside. In the corner of his eyes, Mahiru saw a mirror and he thought he saw a ghostly image within the glass. He paused and stared at his reflection. He stood in front of the full length mirror and studied the golden frame. Mahiru noticed that there was a small gap between the glass and the frame.

Hesitantly, he traced his finger over the seam. The glass shifted and Mahiru accidentally fell through the hidden door. He let out a yell of surprise and landed on the ground outside. For a moment, he was disorientated and confused. He looked over his shoulder to the glass door and he saw the mirror click shut. He pushed on the brick to open the door again but it wouldn’t budge.

Mahiru could hear his friend’s voice on the other side and called back to them. “Misono, Licht, I’m here! The mirror was a trap door and I accidentally fell through. I’m outside. There’s a lot of sunflowers around me so I must be in the maze. I’ll try to find my way out so I’ll meet you at the exit.”

“I knew there was a hidden door here!” Licht exclaimed and Mahiru chuckled at his friend’s simpleminded enthusiasm.

“Hopefully, I’ll be able to find my way out.” He muttered to himself and turned away from the door. Since he fell through the wall, he didn’t know where he was in the maze. Mahiru was careful not to damage or bend the stems as he stepped out of the thick wall of sunflowers. He looked down each path and hoped there were landmarks to help him.

The sound of water splashing caught his interest and Mahiru walked forward. He closed his eyes and followed the distant sound. As if he had walked the path a thousand times, he was able to make his way through the maze without walking into the walls. He didn’t understand the mixture of excitement and nervousness he suddenly felt.

A heavy sigh escaped him. “What’s wrong with me?”

“ _You’re walking with your eyes closed_.” The deep voice made Mahiru open his eyes and met red ones.

Mahiru found a man kneeling on the ground in front of a flowerbed. The stranger was watering the flowers and there was dirt on his fingers so he was likely the castle’s gardener or a groundskeeper. If the man was familiar with the maze, he would be able to help him out of the maze. He remembered that he didn’t know the language so he couldn’t speak with him.

They taught English in high school but it had been a long time since he practised the language. He felt slightly embarrassed as he tried to string foreign words together. Mahiru looked down at his foot and bit his lips. The man shut off the hose and stood. “You spoke Japanese earlier. I can speak that language too. Are you here for the maze tour? It doesn’t start until three.”

“You might not believe this but I fell through a mirror and it brought me here.” Mahiru was relieved that they were able to understand each other. There was something familiar about the man’s voice. The sound was like warm honey. He took a few steps forward and studied the flowers he had been tending to. “These are beautiful. Oh, I should introduce myself. My name’s Mahiru.”

“Kuro.” He replied and pointed to himself. When he did so, the hose in his hand suddenly turned on and water splashed him. He quickly turned it off again and placed it on the ground yet he was still soaked with water. A small giggle escaped Mahiru at the sight of him. He took out a napkin from his pocket and wiped the water from his hair.

“You can use my napkin, if you want. It’s small but it’s better than nothing.” Mahiru offered. Their fingers brushed together as Kuro took the napkin from him. “Is there someone you can call to bring you dry clothes? It’s unbecoming of a king to be seen soaked— I mean, I don’t want you to catch a cold from your wet clothes. I have no idea why I called you a king.”

“People often say I look like a previous king of the castle. My family would often tease me about it and say I should pull a prank by pretending to be his ghost.” He joked with a soft chuckle. Mahiru was glad that he didn’t think he was weird. He thought Kuro appeared familiar to him and he reasoned that it was because he recognized him from the brochure.

“Are you the same king who made this tribute to his lost love? My friend told me about it.” Mahiru stood next to him. In the center of the flower bed, there was a statue of two cats with their tails entwined. “It’s simple but I think it’s beautiful. Kuro, have you worked here long? I would like to hear more about the two lovers.”

“I’m just a gardener. You might be able to learn more from the tour guides” He said and disappointment crossed Mahiru’s face. Kuro didn’t understand why his expression tugged at his heart. “I’m not a history major but I’ve overheard a few things about the king. He fell in love with a tutor and they started a secret relationship. They were eventually discovered and the tutor was sent back to his home country.”

“Misono told me the story. I don’t know why I was hoping for a happy ending when you told me it again. I already knew how their relationship ended.” Mahiru touched the soft petal of the rose. “I guess you can call me a hopeless romantic. From the moment the tutor stepped on that ship to the day he died, he believed we would find our way back to each other. I still do.”

Once the words left his lips, memories came back to him like a strike of lightning. Mahiru turned to Kuro and saw him in regal clothes and a crown. Tears entered his brown eyes and they blurred his vision. Yet, Mahiru was able to see himself on a dock with Kuro standing before him. Like that day long ago, Kuro tenderly wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I’m sorry that I sent you away on that boat. I couldn’t protect you.” His touch was loving but hesitant. He was afraid he would disappear if touched him.

“It’s okay, Kuro.” Mahiru didn’t understand how they found each other again after centuries. He was overwhelmed with happiness and he threw himself into Kuro’s arms. He caught him and held him tight against his chest. His warm embrace was the same from his long forgotten memories. Kuro kissed the top of his head and then buried his face into his neck.

“I can’t believe you’re home again.” Kuro was as confused as Mahiru was. He didn’t know if they were reincarnations of their past lives or something else, but he would be forever grateful to find Mahiru again. He leaned back to study Mahiru’s face and stroked his cheek. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“We’re together again.” He smiled back at him. Then, reality crashed back to him. “But I’m going back to Japan tomorrow. I’m only here on a trip with my friends. You likely have a life here in London too. Isn’t it ironic? We can’t be together even now. A long distance relationship would be difficult to maintain. I don’t want to hold you back again.”

“You made me a better king. I want to fall in love with you all over again in this time, Mahiru.” Kuro took his hands and brought them to his lips. He pressed a light kiss to his fingers and whispered, “I don’t want to lose you again. Can we try one more time to be together?”

Mahiru looked into his red eyes and he recalled how happy they were centuries ago. “Okay. I’ll give you my email and number. You’re lucky I have unlimited long-distance calling.”


End file.
